Sick Day
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Felicita is sick and Luca takes care of her. Luca-x-Fel one shot.


"You don't look so good, young miss."

Luca placed his hand on Felicita's forehead before she could even rise up out of bed that morning, then he placed his other hand on his own forehead. "Yep," he said in a worried voice. "You're definitely sick."

Felicita opened her mouth to try to protest but instead began to cough.

"I think it's best for you to say in bed today. I'll go get you some medicine and make you some breakfast. Don't go anywhere and _don't _try to work."

The girl nodded her head and Luca pulled the covers over her. He patted her head and smiled before he left. She sighed and looked around her empty room. Her eyes became heavy and she drifted back to sleep.

Her eyes quickly shot open and she shot up out of bed, the afternoon sun that was shining through her curtains partially blinded her, causing her to have a small blinking fit.

"Young miss?"

Luca was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed. He was in the middle of wringing out a towel over a bucket of water on a stand by her bed. Seeing that the girl had woken up, he smiled and placed the towel down. He pointed to a tray with a small bowl of chicken soup.

"Would you like some?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around three."

Felicita looked over to the window. The warm afternoon sun seeped through and warmed her legs where it hit the blanket. Luca placed the tray on his lap, got a spoonful of soup, and carefully reached the spoon across the bed and over to her mouth.

"I can feed myself," Felicita said.

The man only smiled.

"You really spoil me too much," she sighed, giving up and letting the man spoon feed her.

"I don't have much of a problem with it." He placed the tray back on the stand when she had finally finished and soaked the towel back in the bucket, wringing it out, he placed it back on the girl's head.

"Sleep for a bit more. I'm going to go make some lemon pie for you. I'll wake you up when I get back."

She watched as the man took the tray and left, closing the door without making a sound. She turned her head back to the window and sighed. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, besides the fact she wasn't sleepy at all.

A knock came from the door and a larger man walked in this time.

"Debito?"

"I heard you were sick today, so I came to visit," the man said with a small smile. He walked over to the girl's bed and pulled up the chair Luca was using before.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting up in bed and taking the rag off of the forehead.

Debito took the wet rag from her and placed it on the tray. "Luca really spoils you. He's been in here all day looking over you. He won't leave."

Seeing the man looking around the room, Felicita said, "He's making lemon pie in the kitchen."

The man leaned back into the chair and laughed. Then he leaned in close to the girl. "You want to know a way to get rid of your cold faster for him?"

.

Luca pulled the pie out of the oven and smiled when he seen the final product, thinking how happy Felicita would be, which in turn made him bubble over with happiness. He cut two large slices out of the pie and placed them on a large plate next to two small saucers, one holding a cup and the other for the pie; a tea kettle with special tea he had brewed while waiting for the pie; and a spoon, knife, and fork wrapped neatly in a napkin. He pointed to each thing to make sure he had it all. It was all there. However, when he reached his hand over to the counter where he had placed the pie, he found nothing but the cold exterior of the counter itself.

The pie was missing.

He frantically looked all over the kitchen, but the pie was nowhere to be seen. It was then that he seen the last wisps of short, crispy brown hair round the corner out of the kitchen. Luca looked back to make sure the rest of the things weren't stolen. He sighed a long sigh of relieve to see the rest of the things were there.

When he arrived at the room, he found Felicita reading a stack of letters that crowded her lap on the bed. Luca let out a small chuckle which caught Felicita's attention.

"They're letters from everyone," she explained. "Debito delivered them awhile ago."

"Did he?" Luca set the tray down on the stand and listened as Felicita started to explain what the letters she had read said and who the rest of the letters were from. After stacking the letters back and tying them back up with a rubber band, Luca set the tray on her lap, pouring the tea from the kettle into the small, decorated cup.

Felicita poked at the pie and took a small bite, leaving the fork in her moth. Her eyes glazed over and she starred at the bed where her feet were resting.

"Is something wrong, young miss?"

She looked up to Luca with insecure shyness and hesitation. "Hey, Luca, I have something to tell you. Come here for a second."

Luca leaned in close to the girl. She leaned in also and brought her face close to his. It was there she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Luca jumped back in surprise and placed his hand on the spot where Felicita had kissed him, his face flushed.

.

_"You want to know a way to get rid of your cold faster for him?"_

_"I'm listening." _

_"If you really want your cold to get better faster all you have to do is one simple thing."_

_"What?"_

_"All you have to do is give him a small kiss. Anywhere will work."_

-The End-


End file.
